


The Mishap of Dr. Blood's Revenge 3

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Orin For The Win (Little Shop Of Horrors) [2]
Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: Arousal at inappropriate times, Blowjobs, Confusion, Crushes, Embarrassment, First Date, Implied Underage, M/M, Misunderstandings, Public Sex, Reluctant Love, Requited Love, Seymour is innocent I swear, Shyness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: Seymour works up the courage to ask Orin out on a date. While watching the third addition of ‘Dr. Blood’s Revenge’, Orin begins to act strange. At first Seymour thinks it’s fear… But it’s actually quite the opposite.AKA: A fic where Seymour asks Orin on a date but Orin’s not so sure about it, thinking Seymour is underage. But all it takes is a scary movie to cause Orin’s morals to change.





	The Mishap of Dr. Blood's Revenge 3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dontfeedtheplants](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dontfeedtheplants), [halobolts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/gifts).



> This is a requested fic made with much love for my fellow LSOH fanatics <3  
> Sorry for the wait, hope this makes up for it! :3

 

Seymour was sitting in the dentist office, shaking like he usually did during his dental appointments. Screams and cries of pain could be heard down the hall, Seymour trying to shut out those terrifying sounds. Heart pounding, he waited for his turn. He was nervous about the potential pain, yes, but he was more worried about a certain question he wanted to ask the dentist. Orin was a… sensitive man, whether he’d admit it or not. Seymour feared a negative reaction from the man. But before he could once again dive into everything that could go wrong, Orin stomped out of his examination room.

“Next!” He demanded.

He looked over, watching as Seymour shakingly got out of his seat and shuffled over to the dentist.

“H-Hello, doctor Orin.” He mumbled.

Orin couldn’t help but smile. That stupid kid really was something.

“Hiya, Seymour.” He said gently before yelling, “Now stop wasting my time and get your ass in there!”

Seymour nodded, heading over to the examination room. He sat down in the chair, trying to relax.

“I-I’m just here for a check up.” He mumbled.

Orin seemed to be ignoring him, rushing around the room to get his tools ready. Finally he sat down in the stool beside Seymour, brandishing the sharp scraper.

“Say ‘ah’.” Orin said with a smirk, ready to make yet another child scream.

“W-Wait, I have a question.” Seymour said, gripping the armrests.

Orin sighed, having a good guess at what he would ask.

“He’s going to ask me why I’m such a bad man.” Orin thought. “He’s going to ask why I enjoy hurting others. Why I think it’s fi-”

“W-Would you go to the movies with me…?” Seymour asked. Orin stared at the kid in shock. “T-Tonight…?” Seymour finished.

Orin opened his mouth to reply but honestly didn’t know what to say. So the dork had a crush on the town’s bad boy, huh? But Orin was probably twice Seymour’s age. God, he was sure Seymour wasn’t even 18 yet! Orin was a sadist, not a pedophile… And yet- He would feel so rotten if he turned the kid down. He somehow worked up enough courage to ask his torturer out on a date (Maybe this was some twisted stockholm syndrome thing but forget it, Orin had his mind made up). Orin decided he would accept Seymour’s offer. But he wouldn’t let the kid pay for anything. And no touching. And no talking about weird plants. And after it was all over with, Orin would let the kid down easy… But he didn’t know why he would. Didn’t he enjoy causing pain…? Orin rid himself of those thoughts, telling himself he was only doing that so he wouldn’t lose a patient.

“Alright…” Orin answered, “What time?”

Seymour looked shocked, surprised Orin had actually said yes. “U-Uh, 8 o’clock!” He replied.

Orin nodded, saying, “Ok. I’ll pick you up. Still live at that shitty little shop downtown?”

Seymour blushed, mumbling, “We’ve been getting alot of business lately.”

Orin chuckled, nodding before going to examine the teen’s mouth. Seymour complied, opening his mouth, He cringed lightly, trying to ready himself for the pain that would ensue. But the pain didn’t come. Orin began gently scraping, using his dental mirror to see all the sides of his teeth.

“Feeling any sensitivity?” He asked, noting that Seymour’s dental health was rather impressive.

Seymour shook his head lightly, still in shock with both Orin saying yes and not being tortured. Soon Orin finished up, commenting on his good dental health.

“Th-Thanks.” Seymour mumbled.

It was as if Orin didn’t even notice he was actually acting civil, smiling lightly and saying, “See you at 8, Seymour.”

Seymour nodded, walking out of the dentist office with a newfound pride.

\---

Eight o’clock had rolled around faster than either man had expected. Seymour was warned by the loud roars of Orin’s motorcycle through the streets, grabbing his jacket to protect himself from the slight chill. Orin sped into the back alleyway, cutting the engine and getting off his bike. He walked up the backstairs, knocking on the door with his leather gloves. He didn’t expect Mr. Mushnik to open the door. He looked just as surprised as Orin.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a annoyed tone.

“I came here to pick up Seymour, ya old kook.” He replied with a glare.

“You aren’t going anywhere with my so-”

“He ain’t yer damn son, old man!” Orin yelled, fists tightening at his sides.

Mr. Mushnik was obviously hurt by this. Yes, in their early years together, the man had treated Seymour like dirt. But he had still taken him in from the street. Gave him clothes, food, a roof over his head, and a small allowance in exchange for work. But now they got along, Mr. Mushnik calling Seymour ‘son’ (even renamed the shop ‘Mr. Mushnik and Son’). But before the elder man could curse the leather wearing creep, Seymour was nervously slipping past him.

“H-Hey, Orin. B-Bye dad.” He mumbled, refusing to look at his “father”.

“Seymour, I’m tellin ya he’s no good!” Mr. Mushnik said, giving Seymour a disapproving look.

Seymour kept quiet, gripping Orin’s jacket sleeve tightly as he halfway hid behind him. Orin gave him one last glare before walking over to his motorcycle with the nervous teen. Mr. Mushnik threw his hands up in defeat, heading back inside.

Orin couldn’t help but smirk as he got back on his bike, Seymour innocently and shyly wrapping his arms around his waist for balance. Starting and revving his motorcycle, they started off to the uptown theatre. Realizing that they were headed uptown, Seymour got nervous. He wasn’t rich, that’s for sure. He could afford downtown skidrow theatre, but the uptown one? He wasn’t so sure.

“U-Uh, Orin?” He piped, “I was thinking we’d go to the downtown theatre.”

Orin replied with, “Don’t worry about it, kid, I’m buying.”

And of course Seymour fought him the entire way there. And at the ticket booth. And at the concession stand. They didn’t stop bickering until the lights were turned off and the screen lit the room.

“Wait, what movie did you get tickets to?” Seymour asked.

Orin shrugged, saying, “Told the man ‘two tickets for the best one playing’.”

Turns out they were watching ‘Dr. Blood’s Revenge 3’, bloody violence soon filling the screen. Seymour watched with slight disgust. He wasn’t exactly… Scared. But it was disgusting how real it looked when Dr. Blood began tearing out another man’s organs with a twisted torture device. He looked over at Orin, noticing how he was shifting and moving around. He was biting his knuckle, looking nervous and uncomfortable. Seymour wondered why Orin was doing this, but suddenly realized that maybe Orin was scared. A piercing scream filled the auditorium, Orin visibly shivering, closing his eyes tightly and turning his head away from the bloody violence. Seymour was honestly shocked that Orin was frightened, knowing the man enjoyed causing and viewing pain. But was this too much? He decided he’d do the right thing and comfort his date, wrapping an arm around him much like a man would for his frightened girlfriend.

Orin was hating himself. He was never been so utterly turned on in his life. Of course it had to happen while on an illegal date, Orin was so lucky like that… Orin tensed as an arm came around him, realizing that now a child was touching him while he was having such… Impure thoughts. God damn it, he had told himself there’d be no contact. He was disgusted with himself for the first time in years. He wanted to shove Seymour away, tell him not to come near him. Tell him he didn’t know what he was doing or what he wanted. But Orin knew what he wanted. He wanted Seymour more than anyone ever before. The touch drawing him closer, Orin controlled his erratic breathing as he nuzzled into Seymour’s neck. God, he could feel Seymour blush. Orin was giving in...

Seymour wondered if this was even really happening. Orin was holding onto him for dear life, hot breath running across his neck. He gasped breathlessly when he felt a hot wet tongue run across it. He’d never imagined that things would turn so quickly. Orin continued his seductive behavior, sucking lightly on Seymour’s soft neck. Seymour tried to suppress his moans, knowing that there were other people not to far away who could hear. Orin kissed and sucked at various spots until Seymour let a moan slip out, gripping Orin’s shoulder desperately. He had found his sweet spot. Orin couldn’t help but flash a predatory grin, nibbling on the sensitive spot teasingly. Seymour’s fingers were buried in Orin’s black hair, holding on lightly as he tried not to shout and moan. If this was anyone else, Orin would’ve beat them senseless for messing up his hair. But he actually liked the way Seymour clung to him. He liked the way Seymour hung on for dear life, blushing and panting as Orin simply devoured him. With the screaming and begging of the film ringing in his ears, Orin captured Seymour’s lips in a passionate kiss. He was surprised when he felt a hand travel down his chest until it felt up his crotch. He shivered at the feeling, arousal growing as he realized what Seymour was planning to do. The kiss never ceased as Seymour freed Orin’s large member, beginning to stroke it slowly.

“Fuck, kid.” Orin moaned in his ear, “It’s almost like you’ve done this before.”

Seymour let out a small laugh, looking at Orin mischievously before quickening his pace. Orin bit his lower lip to stop from moaning. God, he wanted Seymour on his back, moaning and begging for more. But he decided to give Seymour control this time around, nervous that he’d do something the kid didn’t really want.

“Y-You’re so big, Mr. Scrivello.” Seymour said in an innocent voice, working Orin’s erection faster.

Orin panted, gripping Seymour’s shoulders as he buried his face into the teen’s neck again. He was afraid he’d get loud, biting on his lower lip harder.

“Do you like it when I call you Mr. Scrivello~?” Seymour teased, “Or… Would you prefer daddy?”

Heat rose to Orin’s face, feeling a slow burn of humiliation. It was wrong. It was sick. But Orin would be damned if he didn’t say that he enjoyed every second. He had never seen this side of Seymour before, it causing Orin to wonder how much experience Seymour already had with men. Seymour soon answered this internal question, smirking as he leaned down to give Orin’s erection a teasing lick. Orin panted, resting a hand on the back of his head as he lowered it.

“Oh my god, Seymour.” Orin moaned quietly, watching as the teen began sucking on his prick. It felt wonderful, Orin tilting his head back and raising his hips lightly. Seymour swirled his tongue on the tip, looking up to see Orin struggling to keep quiet. He bit his lip harder, drawing blood. A small amount of blood slipped down his chin, Orin not seeming to notice as he gripped the back of Seymour’s head. Luckily no one had noticed this obscene act, Seymour taking in Orin’s entire member before beginning to bob his head and suck harder.

“I-I’m close.” Orin warned, “God, I’m so close.”

Seymour nodded, giving a few more sucks before Orin tensed beneath him. He felt the hot fluids gush out, swallowing it down quickly to a avoid choking. Orin slapped a hand over his mouth to avoid being loud as he felt the extreme pleasure of orgasm wash over him. Seymour slowly pulled away, pushing up his glass as he sat back down beside a panting Orin. A sudden shame washed over Orin, making himself decent and buttoning his pants up. He never really thought of himself as completely amoral, but this certainly diminished whatever standards he had left. Seymour could see the look of sadness and regret on Orin’s face and immediately felt responsible. Had Orin not wanted this? But he had been so sure that the DDS wanted it too. He wanted to make it right.

“So-Sorry,” He said quickly, Orin looking up at him in shock, “I-I’m so sorry.”

Orin shook his head, “What? What are you sorry about?”

“You ob-obviously regret this. I should’ve have pushed you to do it.” Seymour continued, “I should’ve forced you to-”

“Stop.” Orin said sternly, “You didn’t **force** me to do anything… Besides you’re underage. You didn’t know any better.”

Seymour’s eyes widened lightly, looking stupefied at Orin. Orin raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

“Uh… I’m 19… I’ll be 20 in a month.” He mumbled.

A sudden feeling of relief washed over the dentist (along with some embarrassment), letting out a sigh.

“Oh thank god.” He whispered, feeling a weight lift from his shoulders.

“Wait…” Seymour cut in, “So you thought I was underage and you still did this with me?”

“I-I didn’t think that so much could happen during a first date…” Orin mumbled, looking away.

But Seymour smiled, leaning forward and grabbing Orin’s chin, forcing him to face him. He then kissed him, Orin reluctantly kissing back. After a moment, they pulled away with a small gasp for breath.

“Will… Will you stay with me…?” Seymour asked shyly, “I want to do this again…”

Orin was honestly surprised by this, deep down thinking that it was some sort of ploy. But Seymour seemed sincere, looking at Orin hopefully. So Orin believed that it was ok to give in, wrapping his arms around the teen and holding him close.

“God, I hope your a screamer.” Orin growled with a dark grin.

Seymour blushed, shivering lightly in Orin’s arms. But just like earlier: these weren’t signs of fear, but signs of arousal.

**The End**


End file.
